the wounds that are never healed
by eroedyne
Summary: aqua finds ventus in the darkness...but what happens next? venqua K


was bored...a collab between a friend and i, she did ven, i did aqua

* * *

><p>Aqua sighed and paced around the darkness, the usual questions of the day pounding in her worried head. 'Will I go back? What is the world like without me?' Were some of the selfish ones. The others were, Is Terra okay? Is everyone else okay?[i]' But the most important one to her was 'Where is Ven?'

Aqua kicked dirt for a little while until she heard a loud scream. It sounded like...could it be...Ven? Aqua wasn't taking any chances and bolted to where the noise had come from.

Ven panted and looked around, scared, fright,and fear pulsed through him and heartless surrounded him. He gulped and cried out, "Aqua!" He tried to scream but found himself pummeled by heartless! He winced and hit the ground panting, tears flooded down his face, he hoped she was ok...He wanted to see her...He missed her...

"Ven!" Aqua cried back as she saw the heartless fill around Ven. 'How'd he get here?' She thought before summoning her keyblade and without hesitation knocked a few of them off of Ven's back before clearing the ones out from around his head and hands, just so he could move and see. Important senses.

Ven coughed and looked up, his body now hurt. "Aqua..." He said softly as he managed to weakly get to his feet and use all of his strength to hug her. "Aqua..." He reapted as he felt tears stream down his face "I-Is it really you? T-this isn't a dream again...Is it?" He said as he pressed his face into her side sobbing. "I missed you..."

Aqua sighed and felt his tears soak her side. "Ven...it's all right...this isn't a dream..." She cooed. "But how'd you get here? What happened? Is Terra all right?" She couldn't help but to blurt the questions out.

Ven quivered and looked up at her. "T-this is where I slept...T-this is where my heart took me.,." He said hugging her tight then he jumped, "T-terra! H-how should I know...I-...After three years I woke up here...I-Don't know ...Wait...Have you been here for t-three years?" He said looking up at her.

Aqua nodded sadly and stared into the never-ending darkness. "Yeah," She said as she turned around the face the other way. "Stuck here. frozen in time. I wonder what has become of everything back home..."

Ven gripped her hand tightly. "I"m sorry...B-but I'm here now," He said softly giving a smile to her. "I'll stay with you...But...I wanna get you out of here first, there has to be a way...there has to be a place we can go where there is light...And...Maybe Terra's down here!"

Aqua turned back to Ven. "I doubt it. I really do. Terra's strong. And I can't leave. I'm doomed here. I'm not meant to go home."

Ven looked at her. "If your doomed I'll stay with you! I'll stay with you forever...You found me...Now...Please...Let me stay with you. I'll get you out if it kills me, you aren't meant to be here, you did it protecting Terra!"

"How do you know?" Aqua asked calmly. "How do we know at all. The world needs you, Ven...I really am useless, like most of the people in the worlds out there. But you have a purpose. I need you to go."

Ven growled and gripped her hand tight. "I don't care what you say Aqua! I'm staying with you, you're not useless, you became master, you deserve a life, and what purpose do I have...I can tell you...to protect you," He said gripping her hand even tighter as he fell to his knees and held her hand above his head. "Please Aqua...come with me..."

Aqua sighed and closed her eyes and shook her head firmly. "No, Ven. Listen to me. Go, now. You don't belong here!"

Ven looked at her. "How do you know?" He shouted. "I missed you so much, I wanted to know you where ok...I find you and you say, you just, oh you don't bleh bleh bleh belong!" He shouted again. "I don't care! I'm staying with you till I die!"

Aqua clenched her fist. "You're so naive!" She shouted as she stormed off to the edge of the bridge. "You know what? Fine! I'm trying to help you but have fun living on your own in the darkness like I have for three years!"

Ven followed and growled. "I just want to...Fine...Maybe you don't share my feelings towards me..."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Aqua shouted back as she turned around and looked at Ven.

Ven looked down. "I..,You mean everything to me.,." He said timidly, he didn't like yelling, he never had. "I-I..." He couldn't seem to find the right words, he sighed.

Aqua quietied her voice and put her hands on Ven's shoulder. "Well, thank you, but I shouldn't..."

Ven looked up. "I found you after...So long...A-after I can almost say it...A-and you just...Tear my heart to shreds, thanks Aqua...You really are some friend," He sobbed looking down.

Aqua sighed and leaned down on one knee and pushed Ven's bangs out of his face and looked him in the eyes. She continued by wiping away his tears and not saying a word.

Ven punched the ground uttering, "It's not fair! It never was!" He sobbed harder and opened his blue eyes looking down. "A-and you just want me to leave you here...I'll stay if it kills me...Just to be with you." He sobbed.

Aqua sighed and hugged Ven tightly. "I know, Ven, but...it's for the best...I can't let you stay here and fade like me..."

Ven just sobbed and returned her hug. "If we fade...We fade together, I won't let my friend die here alone, if we die, we die together!"

Aqua bit her lip and rubbed the back of Ven's head. She felt a tear run down her face and pulled back from the hug and kissed Ven on the forehead.

Ven just blushed alittle and still looked down. "I wanna come with you...I-I have to come with you!"

Aqua bit her lip and looked around. She sighed. She didn't want precious Ventus to be here! She just chewed on her lip some more before she said, "Fine, Ventus."

Ven hugged her tightly. "Thank you," He said softly, of course he was over joyed, she meant everything to him, and maybe she had called him naive but.,.It was like a kid and a favourite stuffed animal, you had to go everywhere with it or you got sad or lonely. Now sad and lonely matter more to him when it was her.

Aqua couldn't help but smile. "I'm glad you're happy," Aqua said as she stroked her fingers through his thick hair. "We might be down here for a while."

Ven smiled and gripped her hand tightly as he looked up into her eyes. "Aslong as I have you, I don't care how long we're stuck down here..." He said tighting his grip on her hand "No matter how long..."

Aqua smiled and ruffled his hair but as he tightened his grip she felt a bone in her left hand snap from pressure. She bit her lip and put her right hand on top of her left one.

Ven looked at her and jumped. "Oh, I-I'm sorry," He said standing up, he held his hand out of her to get up, once she had got to her feet he gestured with his head for her to follow him, he didn't know where he was going, what was going to happen, he just, had a good feeling...

Aqua massaged her hand and followed Ven. "Where are we going?" She asked as she followed with the pain of her hand slightly slowing her down. Her heels made marks in the sand and clicked as she hit stone, rather loudly, too; it echoed and that was all they could hear for a while.

Ven walked over and gently and rather weakly picked her up bridal style. "I dunno, but.,.It feels,..Warm...I just...We need to get to it," He said, he could hear echos all around, heartless most likely with made him shiver, but for Aqua he could be brave, he had to right now, for Terra...Where ever he man was...

"Ven, you can put me down, it's all right, I can walk you know," Aqua said as she squirmed around in his arms. Yes, it was her friend Ven-but a little awkward. A grown woman being carried by a sixteen year old.

Ven softly put her down and put his hands in his pockets. "Fine, well...Atleast follow I don't wanna lose a friend," He said looking down as he walked down the sandy beach, he looked around and sighed as he walked right into the darkness, he felt something, strange that way, but good.

Aqua got up quickly and followed behind him, knowing she had made him sad. "Ven...I'm really sorry. I've been such a jerk to you lately when I should be so nice. I've missed you too..."

Ven looked at her but couldn't help but smile a little. "I understand...The darkness, it'll do that to you...Just...C'mon, stay close, I've missed you a lot..." He said now holding her good hand and walking next to her and leading her into the darkness. "Someone else is here...I can feel it..."

Aqua sighed. "I hope no one evil, Ven..." she muttered as she followed, the sand making her shoes sink. She sighed and took them off, leaving her socks on and putting on her armor's shoes, which made it easier to walk.

Ven looked at her. "I don't know...What...Or who...But...you wouldn't take chances with me, if this is Terra I'm not taking any chance!" He said looking at her. "You two are my best friends, you mean everything, I'd do anything..."

Aqua sighed and gripped the back of his head. "I know. But I don't want you to die...then I'd be lonely all by myself again. Without my friends. But I need you to go but yet..." Aqua was cut off as she felt something strangle her from the back.

Ven sighed but watched her and didn't take a second to see what it was, he charged into it making sure his shoulder hit it and knocked it back he panted and winced somthing had cut his side whatever it was.

Aqua put her hands over cut and cast a curagra. "Heal!" She said as the green light flowed around her hands and stitched up Ven's cut. "That should be better," She said as she took her hands away and examined where the cut was. Not there anymore.

Ven looked at her. "W-what was that? And thank you...And..W-where is it?" He cried jumping up and trying to summon his keyblade. "I-I...Why can't I summon my keyblade?" He said taking a few steps back, it could only have been a human...Nothing else could have strangled her...

Whatever it was came back and grabbed Aqua by the neck and just stood there in it's shadowy form with Aqua dangling. The the form dragged her under the sand and all that was left of her was a scream.

Ven let out a scream and dug at the sand, nothing, he couldn't even reach her. He felt somthing grab his hands and legs, he growled and struggled "I can get to Aqua!" He exclaimed letting them take him he smiled and strugged free grabbing Aqua before he saw the shadowy form slit her throat. He growled and skid hitting the other side of the wall "Y-you ok?" He exclaimed weakly stroking her hair "Go, run!"

Aqua closed her eyes and coughed up some blood. "I need you...to go, Ven...I'm going to die...just leave...live my legacy..." Aqua said before she coughed then lay motionless.

Ven looked at her and growled. "No!" He screamed and hugged her protecting her from the shadows. "No! I can't let you die!" He screamed and then stood up growling as he turned to shadows, he couldn't summon his keyblade but he had to fight, he punched at him and himself slammed against a rock and then he heard him. "Terra!" He cried watching the man come down and destroy the shadow, Ven knelt down and hugged Aqua close. "You gotta be ok..." He whispered casting a curaga.

The cure was no use. Aqua felt tears sting her eyes as she gripped the back of Ven's head. "I have too...goodbye..." Aqua said as she closed her eyes and took a few shallow breaths before she died.

Ven just stared at her, he let out a loud, echoing scream. "AQUA!" He couldn't help but scream. He just wept over her, she was gone, he loved her, he had never told her and now, she was gone..."G-goodbye..." He sobbed. "I-I always loved you Aqua...W-why did you go...?" He sobbed. "Why..."


End file.
